The New 10th Espada Part 3
by mikerules135
Summary: This is the new 10th Espada and how my altered verison of the new bleach manga battle so enjoy and see his released form.


The New 10th Espada Part 3

It begins with Rajik watching the battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the highest point of Las Noches

(Flashback)

(Shortly after Ulquiorra released his real true form the ocean of spiritual pressure was so much that

Goro and Hisako could barley breath while rajik almost kneeled but barley)

Goro: (sweat and fear in his eyes) B-Boss what is this?

Hisako: (same thing) I- is this really spiritual pressure it feels so massive.

(Finally they both faint from the spiritual energy while rajik just kneels shortly but gets up and looks at the other two then at the giant hole in the fake sky where the battle was only just beginning

Rajik: be safe Hisako, and…… Goro my son tell her how you feel the both of you were truly made for each other. (Sigh)

(He shupons away)

(Present)

Ulquiorra had just defeated ichigo by the time the flashback is over.

Ulquiorra: you can stop hiding Rajik I know you're down there (though Ulquiorra is at the top Rajik looks like an ant at his height)

Rajik: so this is the source of that spirit energy I always knew there was more to you than meets the eye.

Ulquiorra: (coldly) don't tell anyone.

Rajik: (smiles) not even Aizen?

Ulquiorra: especially Aizen…… Rajik.

Rajik: yes?

Ulquiorra: I want you to release your zanpaktuo the moment the girl and the Quincy come there on their way.

Rajik: (sits down on a piece of rubble crosses foot over) gladly.

Ulquiorra: (notices Ichigo moving while on the ground)

Ichigo: (gasping for air and blood gushing out of him) I- (gasp) I won't let any of you t-

(Ulquiorra grabs his neck with his tail): Be quiet Ichigo I want you to see this.

Uryu and Orhime just arrive using Uryu's new technique to combine retsiu to form a stairway or disc to move higher than usual they both start to run then they both see Rajik

Rajik: Like I told you before Quincy it was only a matter of time.

Uryu: (unfazed) we don't have time for this espada your no match for me anyway fighting me would be futile.

Orhime: Please just tell us where Ichigo is.

Rajik: it's not that hard you know.

Both: hmm?

Rajik slowly points his finger towards the very very top of the dome Orhime has a shock in her eyes seeing Ichigo in his condition still holding onto his sword even in his condition)

Ulquiorra: ah I see you made it watch carefully girl……

Orhime: Ich… Ichigo?

(Ulquiorra raises his hand and presses it to Ichigo's chest)

Ulquiorra: ….. This is the moment the man who you foolishly put your faith in

Will……

(A Cero charges in his hands and just at the same time Rajik gets up and slowly draws

His sword: Engulf his sword turns black. Uryu notices and thinks he is about to try and hurt Orhime so he starts to fire an arrow

Orhime: Stop!!!

Rajik and Ulquiorra: Akuma….. Die.

(The Cero is fired and Ichigo is dead with a giant hollow like hole in his chest)

Ulquiorra: (smirk)

(He simply throws Ichigo off the top of the dome)

Orhime: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(Uryu shocked to see this turned his head away from Rajik.

Uryu: Ichigo… Damn it.

Just then the smoke from the transformation disperses

And a Bara attack comes forth Uryu snaps out of his spaced mind and

Jumps out of the way)

Rajik (shows mouth only as the smoke clears) don't turn your back on the enemy Quincy.

The smoke fully disappears showing Rajik's new form as on his right and left shoulders and legs red patches of fur while on his forehead is a tentacle like his big brothers only smaller and as for his mask the top half is the only thing left showing just like his brothers and other parts of the mask show that growing out of the red furs are spiked like remnants of his mask and on each of his two hands are straight purple lines.

Orhime while all this time was rushing to catch ichigo by using her power to catch him and she does but Ulquiorra gets in the way

Ulquiorra: it's pointless your powers aren't enough to rejuvenate him.

(Just then Uryu disappears from Rajik and reappears in the air and fires an arrow at Ulquiorra but he just knocked the arrow away without any effort Uryu lands on the ground.

Ulquiorra: I'm surprised out of all of Ichigo's friends I assumed you were the calm one.

Uryu: I am calm that's why I can beat you!

Ulquiorra: (turns head to the newly formed Rajik) Rajik I told you to take care of him quickly.

Rajik: i'll take as long as i want Ulquiorra (Rajik disappears then reappears)

Uryu: I don't have time for you.

Uryu unfazed he just kicks Rajik straight forward on the pillar and fires a special move

Uryu: Lichet Regen!

(The explosion of the move is massive and Uryu turns away to help Orhime but just then)

(Chuckle)

On the other side orhime is desperately trying to heal ichigo but to no avail)

Orhime: (a tear rolls down her face) what should I do now.

I thought that you could win somehow that's why I let you leave but now…..

(Sobs and holds her hands tightly on her head) Ichigo.

(Just then she snaps out of it and sees Uryu had just been flung on the ground and

Sees rajik emerge next to Ulquiorra smirking his clothes halfway burnt but not a serious

Wound on anywhere on his body)

Orhime: Uryu!

(She sees that Uryu's left hand has completely been ripped off by just one of rajik's hands)

Uryu: (panting) don't worry I've already added Anesthesia and stopped the bleeding.

Ulquiorra: take him on the other side of the dome will you?

Rajik: just on the other side on the right. (He starts to walk towards Uryu)

Uryu: (his arrow like weapon turns into his second form a sword made entirely of spirit particles)

Orhime take care of Ichigo.

(he is about to run towards Ulquiorra and Rajik but Rajik had already appeared beside Uryu and kicked him with his right shoulder hitting him with one of his spikes and sending him on the other side of the top)

Orhime: Uryu!

Rajik: walks to Uryu who is bleeding and can't stand up and stops and stares at him for a moment)

Uryu: Orhime…. (Sees Rajik) how how is it you aren't hurt at all yo- you bastard?!

Rajik: (smiles) it's simple really I've read your file.

Uryu: yes but even so you should at least somewhat hurt so why?! (Coughs up blood)

Rajik: aren't you the least bit curious about how we have files on you and your friends it's because of me.

Do you remember Uryu Ishida the time you and your friend over there Ichigo fought your first Menos Grande did you honestly believe that such a small amount of spirit energy you released during that completion of yours could attract a Menos Grande?

Uryu: so what are you getting at that you sent that Menos?

Rajik: (heh) exactly I heard rumors about the real world being interesting again so I sent that Menos there but with a surprise gift you see whoever attacks that Menos with equal enough retsiu to wound it would open up a special chemical that would disperses invisibly into the air and infect everything around it this chemical granted me the ability to see and analyzes my enemies techniques and watch them in their everyday life including every…. Single….. Adventure… that you had with Rukia Ichigo, Orhime. Chad.

Uryu: wh- what?!

Rajik: that's right I am the only one with information like this because the virus automatically sends the data to my sunglasses they aren't normal of course I see everything that you experienced such as your first trip to the soul society and when the bounts attacked even when your father helped you train I also saw your everyday lifestyle including Rukia's Ichigo's because they were near the Menos Grande at the time also so unlike Apporo Granz I studied every single one of you thoroughly and minimized and anticipated everything that you would throw at me (chuckle)

Ulquiorra: Rajik enough talk already finish him.

Rajik: very well (he sticks his hand out and one of his purple lines up up) come forth Gillan's

A portal just like the one Aizen used to escape the soul society opened up and about 10 Gillians surrounded las noches.

Rajik: I summoned them to aid the hollows down below now. He lifts his finger and a green like beam is charging) farewell Uryu.

Uryu: Or-Orhime…. Ichigo... I'm sorry.

But just then a force field comes in front of uryu and blocks the beam.

Uryu passes out Rajik sees Orhime put the shield up)

Rajik: Ulquiorra I'm leaving.

Ulquiorra: fine I won't ask why but your job here is done anyway leave.

Rajik disappears)

Orhime Panics as Ulquiorra breaks the barrier around Uryu)

Orhime: (I don't know what to do anymore I – I just don't she repeats Ichigo in her head 7 times until out loud

Ulquiorra: garbage.

Orhime: Save Me Ichigo!!

(just then Ichigo's arm twitched and his hair began to grow and then just a simple

Growl comes forth)


End file.
